ZSF2/Monk
Condition *'Pending Points': *'Wounds': 0 Skills Combat *'Improvisation:' +32 *'Shotguns:' +1 Stats *'Charisma:' +11 Crafting *'Improvised Weaponcraft:' +30 *'General Repair:' +11 *'Mechanics:' +10 Knowledge *'Knowledge (Zombie):' +10 Uniques *'Jury Rig:' +30 *'Duct Tape Affinity:' +30 Vehicles *'Back to the Fu(ck)ture:' +5 (20% bonus to old cars) Perks *'Productivity' (+30 Improv. Weapon Creation) **Due to careful design, keeping to the strengths of your materials, and only including the minimum amount of redundancy in stability, you can keep the effectiveness of your creations despite using under the standard materials. This perk reduces the cost of materials for any creation by about 30%; in cases of using very large single pieces, you may be left with reasonable and still useful scrap for other creations. *'That Which Binds' (+30 Jury Rig) **You know all too well the ultimate force in the universe. It has a dark and light side, and binds all things together...What? No, not the force. Duct tape!! 1/2 of your Duct Tape Affinity skill is added to things that use or have a significant amount of duct tape on it. *'Improvised Emergency Action' (+30 Improvisation) **Emergency Action can now be made with any improvised weapon, regardless of Speed. Costs 5 Stamina. *'Tape or Die' (+30 Duct Tape affinity) **Using 3 units of duct tape and 1 unit of cardboard (or .5 units of wood), and 1 DC 70 check per unit size of the weapon, You may duplicate a weapon at = Quality in rounds (10+5Minutes out of combat) of work. If all your checks beat DC 100, the weapon is + quality. If all your checks beat DC 150, treat as ++ quality. The weapon is good until a nat 1 is rolled and just as effective as the real thing. It can be improved by parts for the real thing (This removes the nat 1 breaking if done twice). Using this ability costs 5 stamina or 10 if used in the middle of battle. Flaws *'Heart Condition:' **Any time this flaw is triggered, roll an endurance check with the DC 50+15X (Where X is how many successful rolls sense the last failure) If failed, you enter cardiac arrest (-50 'wound'). After d6+X rounds (X is Endurance/15) you are knocked out. The DC to end cardiac arrest is a DC 100 check, either a first aid check by someone else or an endurance check made by you every 5 rounds after passing out. Every failed endurance check results in .5 MW ***Triggers: Weekly - Heavy Chest Wound - Electricity ***Worth 45 Items Weapons *'Da Choppa(*)/Condition: Fine' 50/2/10; **'Special:' Cleave; Can make an AoE against 2-6 enemies in melee range at +10 Leth *'Blunderbuss MKII (++)/Condition: Perfect' 35/1/10; 5/5 current mag; (Custom), 5 round mag (x38) **'Accessory:' Enlarged Lever (Can be flip-cocked and fired while driving a vehicle at no penalty) Armor *'Duct Tape Armor(++)/Fine:' 25/0/0/0/0 (+12 Duct Tape Affinity) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Consumables *'Multicolored Duct Tape' **'Red' 7/10 **'Orange' 7/10 **'Yellow' 10/10 **'Green' 10/10 **'Blue' 10/10 **'Indigo' 10/10 **'Violet' 10/10 **'Silver' 7/10 **'Black' 10/10 **'White' 8/10 **'Camo' 10/10 **'Flames' 8/10 **'Circuitry' 10/10 *'Funny Bones' (x5) *'Amyl Nitrate' (x17) *'Nitroglycerin tablets' (x32) *'Heart Medicine' (x0) (Take 2x/day for prevention of heart problems) *'Cigarettes' (x130) Tools *'Repair Kit(-):' Allows active use of the General Repair Skill. Limit 30 uses penalty 30/30 *'Heavy Duty Toolkit(-):' Allows active use of the Mechanics skill. *'Bloodred Ducttape(*+):' +15 bonus to uses of this duct tape | Can be used as an enchantment item as if it were a set of parts at 2 quality levels lower (Can only improve by 1 level/use) 17.5/30 Books *'Oooh, Gun, guns, guns, guns!(*):' +5 Bonus | 25 | 25 | 25 **'Abilities' ***Easy Reference: +5 Bonus to Crafting checks for Firearms and Ammunition when book is in inventory *'Soulbound(*) Journal: ''BOOMS! By Koestra'': +15 Reading Bonus; 10 Successes (Knowledge: Culture Komato), 10 Successes (Knowledge: Technology), 5 Successes (Demolitions), 5 Successes (Improvised Crafting) **Special: Koestra's Curse - Fuck the human race, zombies and people alike. All zombies attack the owner over other targets when possible. -15 Lucky Break, +2 AoE to improvised Explosives when in inventory. Quick Rolls Combat *Blunderbuss; +44 *"Da Choppa": +44 Tools *Repair w/ kit: +10 *Jury Rig w/kit: +30 History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters